My Career at Fredrikas
by butterman0522
Summary: A young aspiring man, has lost everything, until a chance encounter with a business man who once owned a chain of restaurants, and is now looking for a new security guard for his latest business. However he never expected the career he chose would lead to love and hardships. OC X Harem


**Hey everybody, I'm back with a new story, I'm not going to talk much in this one but I really hope you enjoy, so I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter and hopefully it'll clear everything up. Anyway, without further delay, let's get into this. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's is the property of Scott Cawthon**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Human Employee **

October, one of the world's most wonderful times of year, the middle of fall where the leaves change to beautiful colors, fall to the ground, and the temperature is just right. However, it was on a particular day in the beautiful Autumn month that the life of a young man would change forever.

Walking down the street was a tall figure, dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans, his face was partially covered due to the hood being over his eyes, his head facing downwards, as if in a state of sadness. He walked a steady pace with his hands in his pockets, keeping them warm.

The young man was walking through a park that was near his apartment, the leaves crunching under his feet with each stride he took. He soon came to a park bench and proceeded to take a seat. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, a black jersey glove covered his right hand, while his left was bare. He looked up towards the trees, completely revealing his face. His eyes were a deep brown, like they could stare into your soul, yet they were very calming. He lowers his hood and reveals his short brown hair.

He continued to stare up at the trees, as if contemplating life, and how it works. His life was amazing; he came from a good home where people loved him, he was always kind to others, he even helped do charity work for people in need. His life was nothing more than happiness, except for when...the accident happened. Just thinking about it would bring tears to his eyes. Now he's currently seeking employment since his last employer laid him off due to budget cuts.

He looked down at his feet and thought about what to do next. He then heard footsteps, sounding as though they were getting closer and closer. He looked to his left and saw a rather short man, a little over five feet tall **(or 154.2 cm)**. He wore a brown trench coat with black dress shoes and pants, along with a black suit and tie with a white button-up shirt underneath. He had a black fedora atop his head with a red band wrapped around the base. Lastly were his features, his face looked slightly wrinkled, and what hair that appeared under his fedora was gray, the man had to be in his late sixties.

The young man just stared at the short old man, wondering what he was doing in a place like this. He eventually shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet, lost in thought.

Sadly, his thoughts were interrupted by a hoarse voice. "Excuse me young man, is this spot taken?" The young man looked up and saw the same man looking at him. He didn't say anything; all he did was just move over a few inches to let the man sit down. He noticed this and replied with a simple thank you.

The man sat down next to the younger male and looked up towards the trees, this seemed to have brought a smile to his face. "Beautiful day today, isn't it?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes it is, I wish more days were like this." The young man replied; continuing to look down at his shoes, his expression never changing.

The older gentleman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me young man, but why do you look so down?" **(rim shot)**

The young man raised his head and looked at the man a little annoyed. "Why do you care; you don't know me?" He fired back.

Now keep in mind he wasn't always like this. As said before, he was a kind hearted person who put others before himself, that was until...the accident happened. After that, he changed, grew a dark side, and fell into a state of depression. The only thing that could keep his mind off it were jobs or relationships. Sadly, he never was in one because girls only saw him as a friend, and nothing more. Jobs for him though were easy to come by, anyone was hiring, however he kept getting laid off because nobody could afford to keep him.

The elder man looked at him still with a smile on his face, as if the spite didn't faze him at all. "Because I'm curious, and it's blatantly obvious that something is bothering you."

The younger male looked at the old man and just shook his head, and scoffed at his words. "Well if you must know, I got laid off from my last job, and now I need to look for a new one." At this point, he just looks up towards the sky and breathes a heavy sigh, "But that takes time, and that's something I don't have."

The older man begins to snicker, and starts chuckling a little, "I-I-is that all? My boy you have no idea how lucky you are right now." He had trouble getting out the sentence because of how hard he was laughing.

The young man looked at the older gentleman with a raised eyebrow, confused as to what he was talking about. "I don't quite understand?"

The older man quickly calmed down and looked at him with a straight face. "Boy, if you're seeking employment, then look no further..." The man sticks out his right hand offering for a shake. "Fredrick Fazbear, at your service."

While announcing himself, the young man looked at him perplexed. He then took his gloved right hand and then put it into Mr. Fazbear's, accepting the hand shake. "Zachary Gowen, it's a pleasure." The young man responded.

Taking his hand back, the young man looked at Mr. Fazbear, quite puzzled as to what he was talking about. "I'm an owner of a restaurant, and am in need of a NEW security guard." Fazbear explained himself.

To Zach, the word 'NEW' stuck out like a sore thumb. He wanted to ask what he meant by it, but decided to put it in the back of his mind, for now. "Okay, I guess you'd like me to do this, but wouldn't you like someone who is qualified or has applied?" Zach asked still a little worried.

Fazbear looked at the young man with a slight smirk. "You're a smart one, tell you what: follow me to my restaurant, and you can decide if you would like to apply or not." The old man stated as he began to walk towards the direction he came from.

"_Fredrick Fazbear…why does that name sound so familiar?" _Zach thought to himself.

"Hey you coming?!" Fazbear yelled as he brought Zach out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, coming!" The young man called out as he got off the bench and started to catch up with the old business owner.

* * *

It was a ten-minute walk from the park and the young man and old business owner had finally reached their destination. "Here we are," Mr. Fazbear said as they walked up to the front doors.

'FREDRIKA FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA' a large sign said in yellow and blue lettering. Zach finally realized where he remembered the name Fazbear. There was once a chain of restaurants with the name Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that was around in the 80's and 90's. However, rumors had it that all the restaurants were haunted, cursed, or condemned. The rumors started when a number of children had gone missing and never were seen or heard from again. Investigations were conducted, but the children or the suspect were never found. The place didn't sell just pizza, but also provided entertainment for families, mainly children, with talking and singing animatronics. People then started filing complaints to health inspectors and the owner, saying that the suits smelled rotten and what looked like blood was oozing from the mouths of the animatronics. It first started out in one location, then it happened in another and another, eventually all the restaurants were shut down.

Zach shivered at realizing who this person was and what his past was. Mr. Fazbear noticed this and knew exactly why the boy looked so frightened. "You know, don't you?" He asked in a slightly sad tone.

"Know what, that your business caused a number of children to go missing, that your animatronics killed and injured a few of its night guards, or that the fact that you had all your previous restaurants condemned and closed due to reasons I don't want to remember? Yes, captain obvious, I do know." Zach's mood did a complete one-eighty as he was practically yelling at the old man. The old man jumped a little in surprise at the sudden attitude of the young man, however he was right. "*sigh* I'm sure you have questions and I have answers, so would you please follow me to my office. I will answer any questions I have for you." The old man asked as he pulled out a set of keys and began to unlock the door. Zach was questioning whether or not to follow, however if he didn't, he wouldn't have answers. _"Ah, fuck it!" _Zach practically yelled to himself.

The inside of the building was huge, the floor was covered in a dark purple carpet with stars and planets, representing space. There was a large gaming area to the right of the entrance, the cashier's counter was right in front as you walked in as well as a sign off to the left saying, 'Free balloons, please take one. If yours pops, please see Balloon Girl for another." _"Balloon Girl?" _Zach thought to himself.

"Mr. Gowen, could you please follow me to my office, it's just down the hall." Mr. Fazbear requested as he turned to look at Zach.

"Um…sure." He replied, seeming a little tense. Mr. Fazbear then took Zach down a long but wide hallway. Fazbear soon stopped in front of a wooden door that had a sign on it reading 'Manager's Office.' The old businessman reached for his keys once more and unlocked the door, quickly opening it and inviting Zach inside. He hesitantly walked in without saying a word and sat in a chair that was in front of a large wooden desk.

Closing the door, Mr. Fazbear followed suit and sat in a desk chair behind the desk and turned on his computer. "So you have questions; ask away." The old man stated while leaning back in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

Zach had so many things to ask, but he knew exactly where to start. "The children disappearing, do you know what happened to them?"

Mr. Fazbear just sighed; he couldn't lie to the boy. "No, I do not; there were theories that the children were stuffed into the suits that housed the endoskeletons of the animatronics, however the remains were never found."

Zach just sat there with his arms crossed, he was told exactly what he already knew. "Alright, next question: the blood and smell that came for said animatronics, how did that happen, there were multiple complaints about it, all extremely similar, or the same complaint from different people. So could you explain that?"

Again the old man sighed, "No I cannot, at first we thought it was oil coming out of the lines to keep the gears and moving parts lubricated, but we eventually found out that it was blood. However, we were never able to identify what or who's blood it was. As for the stench, that again was never explained, it's was ruled out from never washing the suits, because they were washed weekly."

Zach knew that he wasn't getting the whole story, but he knew better than to pry. For now, he had one more question, or rather two, that needed to be answered ASAP. "The previous night guards, the ones at the older location that were attacked. How did that happened, aren't the animatronics supposed to be turned off at night? As well as the part you said earlier that you needed a 'NEW' security guard, what happened to the one you had?"

This caused the old man to flinch slightly, as if Zach had touched a nerve, however he didn't notice. "It was due to faulty wiring that got contaminated with the blood we talked about earlier. The liquid caused the animatronics to short circuit and turn themselves on at night. As for our previous security guard, he quit just yesterday due to the amount of stress the job was putting on him. He also complained that the Animatronics were, and I quote, 'being mean' to him. I couldn't imagine why, they're always so nice to me and the customers." The old man finished, but he had a question that he needed to ask Zach before they concluded.

Zach knew that most of what was answered was a lie, however he couldn't help but think there was some truth to what was said. "Now I do have to warn you that this is a day and night job so you'll be on the clock 24/7, you'll be awake during the day on patrol or watching cameras, but after closing you are to patrol for 2 hours and can sleep in the security room at night, there is a bed, alarm clock, and small kitchen, to make sure that you are comfortable." Zach looked at Mr. Fazbear with a slightly scared look on his face.

However, before Zach could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Mr. Fazbear yelled to the door. The door began to open and Zach turned around to see a girl who looked about eighteen years old with a blue and red striped button-up shirt, with blue skinny jeans, a pair of brown loafers and a red and blue striped baseball cap with a yellow patch sewn into it reading 'Balloons.' The hat slightly covered up here shoulder length brunette hair. She had rosy red cheeks, and blue eyes. She was roughly 5ft **(or 152.4 cm)** tall,her bust looked to be a B-cup however her small bust was compensated with her ass that was accented really well with the skinny jeans.

Zach couldn't help but stare at the girl before his eyes. He quickly realized what he was doing and looked away with a blush on his face. "Ah Balloon Girl, did you need something?" Fazbear asked.

"I saw that the front door was unlocked so I had assumed that you returned from your walk. So I came to check on you." The now announced Balloon Girl states as she looked at both her boss and a person she did not recognize. "Um, Mr. Fazbear, who's this?" She asked

Mr. Fazbear quickly wrote something down onto a piece of paper, he then got up from his chair and introduced the young man. "Ah excuse me, this is Zachary Gowen, he's going to be the new security guard, considering that Steve left us yesterday."

Mr. Fazbear handed Zach the piece of paper, who took it from the old man's hand and looked over it quickly. His eyes shot open wide at what was written down on the paper: $25 an hour. At this point Zach didn't care about the dangers, he needed money and this was the best way to do it. **(for those who are going to complain about this, keep it to yourself, I was stuck here and just decided to roll with it) **

Zach stood up and extended his left hand to Balloon Girl and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along together as we work."

Balloon Girl just smiled back and returned the handshake, "Likewise, and call me BG, saying my full name is just a mouthful." She stated with a slight giggle.

Zach just looked at her, confused, and then looked back at his new boss. Mr. Fazbear knew what he was thinking and thought it'd be best to explain. "Balloon Girl is her actual name: she's one of the animatronics, but she's more like an android due to her body representing that of an eighteen-year-old girl, she has her own personality, and emotions, and has all five senses."

Zach looked at her, astonished at how much technology has come. However getting this type of technology is not cheap in the slightest. _"Just how rich is this guy?" _Zach thought to himself.

"Wait she even has taste? How is that even possible, I've read that engineers have been working on this type of technology for years, but they never really came out with a final result?" Zach asked while BG just giggled at how he was nerding-out. However, Mr. Fazbear was just sitting there chuckling.

"Well when you have deep pockets, anything is possible. In fact, the only human worker I have is, well…you, so it save's me money on labor costs." Mr. Fazbear explained as he put his hand on Zach's left shoulder.

"Well I just wanted to drop by, I'll go tell everyone the news, I'll see you later Zach." BG announced as she left the room and walked down the hallway.

"_What did he mean as I'm the only human worker here? And BG said that she'd tell everyone, just how many animatronics are there in this place?" _Zach thought to himself.

"Well I think I 'ought to show you where you'll be working/staying." Zach's new boss said as he led him out the door and into the hallway.

And thus started Zach's new 'interesting' career…

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Thanks for reading my latest story, hope you enjoyed, please look forward to more chapters and updates. See you guys later and have a great day. ONWARD!**


End file.
